TO THE FATED WITH LOVE
by Baronessjai
Summary: The world of southern vampire mysteries meets HIP HOP this is my first fan fic so be nice K?  Eric the new KING of NYC meets his match in every way but does she know? will he be able to help  her hone her powers... lets see


Southern vampire mysteries meet the world of hip-hop

Eric Northman the oldest Vampire in the world meets his match in every way….but does she know it

And will he help her horn her ever ending powers.

This story takes place in the big apple.

Eric is sitting in one of his many hot spot clubs that he owns around the world he is

Currently the sheriff of area 5 just like he was all those centuries ago when he met her

His only real true love ….. He thinks of her often but she never wanted to join him

She never wanted to be turned no forever for them… he smirks just thinking about her

He's moved on now she passed on ….. he left Bon Temps Louisiana and never looked back

He got in good with the Queen of New York Caroline Summers he fucked her a few times

Swore his fealty and she made him sheriff and called him a hot commodity he said "Indeed"

That was almost over a thousand years ago NYC is lovely the humans love the vampires

It is a fuck and feed for all here in the big apple and Eric is bored as hell but his child

Pam tries to keep him happy and he loves her for it truly ….but somewhere on the upper

East side of the city she is dwelling his light in this new coalmine and she's so close but

Yet so far.

Traylyn where are you come on Naiobi said I don't have all night to sit and wait for you to get it together

You want me to go to this damn club then let us go you know I am only going cause DRAKE's

Gonna be there performing then after the show I'm out she said yeah yeah whatever I'm

Ready whatever my ass Naiobi said were taking my car cause I'm serious when I go you going

This is a vampire owned bar/club and I aint leaving you freaky ass there Traylyn smiled

And said come on you pude lets get you there so you can can what fun is and they both laughed

Naiobi said I do know what fun is I just try to stay in my own world for it and traylyn said yeah

The work world and them damn stupid ass books of yours …. Naiobi said in a mere wisper

It's safe and quiet and traylyn said I know but since you found out and got the stuff from your

Mom well that book you been able to block really well right. naiobi said yeah it has helped

So then we should be good what did rich say about what happened with them faries

He was madd as shit the old guy wanted to eat em it looked like till I made them chill out

Then traylyn said shit a dude just shows up asking about you or should I say pops in

I guess it was a real surprise Naiobi said yeah it was and rich got over it quickly too

The old dude had skills he glamored rich and then told me all about them and how

Were related and all theses powers I'm suppose to get soon and all this shit about not aging

Now that I've turned 23 I thought he was a sicko but everything he's said came to pass

The powers are coming everyday theres a new one and the poppin shit sent carlton

Damn near out the window and they both laughed so traylyn said so can you hear vampires?

Naiobi said I quess we'll soon find out as they pulled in front of the club and the valet

Took her keys and said damn mommies you fine traylyn said eww learn to speak poppy

And they walk off and proceeded to the line but then didn't have to stand there long

Cause the chick at the door spotted them fast and walked outside and said hey there

You two come on in Naiobi looked at her and said to traylyn in her mind damn shes a vampire

Tray and tray talked back to her in her head and said can you get a read on naiobi said hells

Yeah she thinks were hot and fresh meat to the club as they walked by pam in to the club

Pam thought damn she smells delicious and naiobi said she thinks I smell good what da fuck

Traylyn just laughed aloud-making naiobi blush pam said something to another vampire and he sat them in the V.I.P section with a great view of the stage and naiobi or traylyn wasn't mad

They were gonna get a good look at Mr. DRAKE and who ever his quest were they were hoeing it

Was wayne but they just relaxed as the waitress came over and asked what will you ladies be drinking tonight naiobi said a strong strawberry daiquiri and traylyn ordered a triple shot of tequila and a corona

With lime and the lady which they discovered was a vampire was like coming right up ladies lickin

Her lips and sniffing the air naiobi said in her mind voice to traylyn you think I'm blocking that smell

Thingie that dude nail was talking bout cause these vamps keep sniffing the air tray

Traylyn said yeah cause if it was in full form you'd be dinner by now remember what he said you'll

Smell really sweet to them but not full unless you use the magic and you aint using the magic right?

Naiobi said well were only talking so I quess not and tray said so just chill it's cool they aint gonna do anything in a club full of people and shit you can take em anyway that book from ya momz told you

That so don't let it faze you lets just have fun and enjoy the show the vampire brought their drinks

And naiobi went to pay her and she said no need the master took care of it he says to enjoy the show

Naiobi said the who? She said excuse me my name is felisha and my master sent over the drinks on the

House and traylyn said the owner naiobi he a vampire and he's her master and naiobi said get the

Fuck outta her forreal you gotta be shitting me right looking felisha in the face for a answer and felisha

Just started laughing and walked away so now naiobi is looking for this master of hers she already

Felt like she was being watched but just chucked it up to be the vampires or whatever but when she scanned the area of the club a big no a huge blond guy was checking them out well her out and she just

Looked at him.

Eric looked at her Pam had gave him the tip that a beautiful sweet smelling young girl was in the club

And he couldn't keep his eyes off her so when she looked at him with those big blue eyes so innocent

He said to himself she looks like her by the eyes who is she? In addition, naiobi caught his thoughts just like that

And she turned her head and mind talked to traylyn and said hes the head vampire and he wants to

know who I am and hes huge and blond and traylyn's dumb ass turns around and naiobi smacks her hand

and says don't look not now tray shit damn here he comes… and tray turns just in time because he

moves at vampire speed which really fucks naiobi's head up not traylyn because she's has some

experience with vampires and before they can mind speak again he's right by there both and says

with the voice that's laced with pure sex are you two lovely ladies enjoying yourselves?

Naiobi looks up at him while traylyn just gawks and they say at the same time yeah nice place

Like Siamese twins and Eric smiles and naiobi says to traylyn in her mind voice damn he's fione

And tray says tell me about it and they and then looks at her and said your looking at somebody

Damn girl that's progress and naiobi rolled her eyes at her and that's when Eric caught it and said

To himself shes a telepath and naiobi just shut down and tray just looked at her and naiobi cast her

Eyes down and said he knows and that was it they stopped and spoke out loud well traylyn did to

Cover it up hi my name is Traylyn canton this is a very nice place you got here but Eric was looking at

Naiobi with intrigued and she wouldn't return his glare so he said nice to meet you miss canton

It seems that your friend is either shy or she just realized I'm vampire and he smiled a soft smile

That reached his beautiful eyes and at that moment Naiobi looked at him and said it's not the vampire thing at all everyone has some supe in them and her and traylyn started to laugh at there inside joke

And Eric smiled that smile again because he knew he frightened her but he just didn't know how

Yet and he said well I'm Eric Northman and you are he looked at Naiobi and she said Naiobi Stockard

She put her hand in his and she felt a sudden jolt of energy that made her eyes bug out at him and he just smiled like he didn't feel it but he did and that was all he needed shes not leaving here without

Him knowing all about her either she tell him or he's gonna do a little search of his own ..

Eric said the shows about to start will you join me in my V.I .P section it's even closer then this

traylyn said why not Naiobi just looked at her scared to speak to her in mind voice again in his

Presents Eric looked at Naiobi and said please Miss Stockard join me there is no need to feel

Afraid Naiobi got her feelings in check and said looking him in the eyes I'm Good he said please

Follow me they grabbed their drinks and followed him to the far right of the club right next to

The stage as Eric said much better view right looking directly at Naiobi and she said Indeed and

Eric smiled that smile that caught her and made her look away from him he pulled out the chair

For Traylyn but seated Naiobi in the booth which made her look at him and he asked are you going to be uncomfortable in the booth because I'll take a chair if me being to close bothers you I do understand

How some feel about closed in spaces Naiobi just smiled and said no I'm fine thank you Mr. Northman

He Said Please call me Eric and she said okay and you can call me Naiobi as Eric slide in Next to her

He said is that what your friend here calls you because I would really like to call you whatever she

Does and traylyn smiled and said you aint that friendly yet and laughed and Eric smiled and said

But oo miss canton and traylyn said you can call me traylyn and he said traylyn I plan on getting

To know Naiobi very well if she will allow me and Naiobi said well that depends on how well

Your talking and she smirked at him and he did that smile again like he knew she like it


End file.
